


Marine Fascination

by DeviantXen



Series: Hank and Connor - Life after the Revolution [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Calibration Coin Drama, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Likes The Fishes, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Being Awesome, Poor Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantXen/pseuds/DeviantXen
Summary: Connor likes fish. Ever since he saved that Dwarf Gourami he's had a fascination with them. So of course when he spots an Aquatic Pet Store he's interested.





	Marine Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 technically. Lol. I am writing all these in such a dumbass order. I'm sorry.

**Part 3**

  
“I can’t believe you managed to convince me to get the salad,” Hank grumbled, picking at the greens inside the plastic container as they walked down the street. He wanted to go to the Chicken Feed as usual, but Connor had argued that it was a bad idea as Hank had already consumed two days’ worth of calories in one sitting with all that cake. What could he say? It was good cake. Instead they ended up at this organic place downtown that charged $6.95 for a bunch of leaves. Rip-off. That’s what that was, a fucking rip-off.  
  
“I must be finally getting through to you,” Connor smiled lightly. He had noted the victory down in his memory banks for future reference.  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Hank shook his head and swallowed down a mouthful of tasteless vegetation. He supposed he could suffer this bland food for Connor’s sake, just to put the android at ease. Although he had to admit, he had a lot more energy since the android had started looking after him, even going as far as learning how to cook to ensure that he ate better. He took another bite of the salad and then turned towards his partner. Only to find that Connor was no longer by his side. He frowned. “Connor?”  
  
The android was a few paces back, staring at a shop window. Hank headed back to see what had caught Connor’s attention so suddenly. It turned out it was an aquatic pet store. In the shop display was a large fish tank, filled to the brim with exotic fish of many shapes, sizes and colours. All of which seemed to have Connor fascinated. It was an expression that Hank found he quite liked on him.  
  
“Do you want to go inside?” The Lieutenant asked.  
  
“No. It’s ok.” The android shook his head, pulling his gaze away from the marine life.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“We should be getting back to the precinct. Lunch hour is almost over.”  
  
“If you say so.” Hank shrugged. He had an idea.  
  
  
It was a brisk walk back to the DPD from their current position with the allocated time they had left. One of which had Hank vowing to never do again. Hank was more than happy to turn it into a casual stroll and just turn up late (like he usually did anyway), but of course Connor wasn’t having that. Just because the never tiring android could walk a mile in under fifteen minutes without any issue, didn’t mean Hank could.  
  
“Next time you want to drag me to a healthy café, Connor. I’m fucking driving.” Hank panted, doubled over with his hands pressed against his knees.  
  
“I think I can agree to that.” Connor replied. Hank swore the android was smirking, just a little. Or maybe he was just seeing things. His vision was a bit blurry after all. Once Hank had finally managed to catch his breath, the pair made their way over to the desks and sat down to continue their shifts.

* * *

                
It turned out to be a bit of a slow day. No interesting cases. Mainly paperwork. The usual shit. Hours went by with little more than casual chit-chat. Hank had gotten up to get a coffee three times and to use the bathroom twice. Connor had spent a collective seventeen minutes fiddling with his coin and had it batted out of his hand once by a passing Gavin. The android had spent a good five minutes looking for it underneath desks before actually getting quite worked up that he couldn’t locate it. When his LED flashed from yellow to red, Hank got involved. The man wasn’t sure if it was sentimental value of the coin that had the android so stressed or the fact that his prediction of its trajectory landing was wrong. It took them nearly twenty minutes to actually find it with Reed constantly sniggering in the background. But it was worth all the trouble to see Connor relax again.  
  
“So what is the deal with that coin? I could have just given you another quarter.” Hank asked, slumping back down in his chair. His back now aching from all that bending down.  
  
“I’m not sure. I just…I’ve always had it. It was the first thing I was given after being activated. To calibrate my reflexes.” Connor said, looking down at the circular piece of silver. “Even after being destroyed. Whenever I re-awakened in a new model, there it would be, still in my pocket. I know statistically it is highly unlikely to be the same coin, but it _feels_ like the same coin.”  
  
“I get it. It’s like part of you. And losing it would be like losing part of yourself.” Hank said. That answered his question from before.  
  
“I…I suppose you’re right, Lieutenant.” The android nodded, slipping the coin back into his pocket. He had calculated a significant percentage increase of stress levels in himself when he thought he had perhaps lost the item for good. To say that he had indeed developed an emotional attachment to the coin was conceivably valid.  
  
“Right. Do you think you’ll survive here on your own and not get into any more trouble? I’m clocking out early. I got shit to do.” Hank said, rolling back on his wheelie chair. Reed had left the office to do god knows what about five minutes ago, so the android should be ok.  
  
“You’re not planning on sneaking to the Chicken Feed, are you Lieutenant?” Connor said, looking suspicious. It wouldn’t be the first time. Hank could have been the best liar in the world, but Connor was a programmed detective who could spot even the smallest piece of evidence in the form of a chilli-cheese-fry stain.  
  
“No, nor Jimmy’s bar, not that it’s any of your fucking business, what I do.” Hank grunted, ruffling Connor’s immaculate hair as he passed him. It was no longer immaculate, that was for sure. “I’ll pick you up in a couple of hours, alright?”  
  
“I’ll see you then, Lieutenant.”  


* * *

  
Connor was, as Hank expected, the last of the day staff left inside the office by the time he returned. His shift finished a good half an hour ago. But he was the kind of robot who would commonly stay for overtime without the incentive of extra pay. He had a commendable work ethic. One that was quickly rubbing off on Hank himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he took his career so seriously, but something about the android brought new life into this stale job. For once it actually felt like the work they did here could actually make a difference and improve the world.  
  
“You ready to go, kid?” Hank called.  
  
“Just a moment, Lieutenant.”  
  
“I will pull the fuckin’ plug on that terminal if I have to, Connor.”  
  
The android quickly finished up after that and followed Hank back to his car.  


* * *

  
Hank unlocked his front door and they both headed inside. Sumo who had been patiently awaiting, completely disregarded his owner in favour of Connor, as usual. The Lieutenant shook his head and mumbled something about being betrayed under his breath.    
  
“Hey Sumo.” The android smiled. The St. Bernard reeled back onto it’s hind legs and dumped his front paws on Connor’s shoulders. From there he greeted him with merciless face licking. Connor let out a soft chuckle and wrapped his arms around the dog’s large, fluffy form and buried his face against it’s furry underbelly. He liked hugging Sumo.  
  
“Connor get your plastic ass in here, there’s something I want to show you.” Hank shouted.  
  
“Coming, Lieutenant.” Connor replied. “I’m sorry, Sumo. But your owner requires my presence.”  
  
He pinpointed the location of the sound. The second bedroom. Now known more commonly as Connor’s room. Hank had insisted that he should have a space of his own, a private space, one to do with what he wanted. Connor hadn’t deemed it necessary. But it seemed he had little choice in the matter.  
  
“What do you want to show–” The android was stunned into silence when he noticed the gleaming fish tank that spanned half the length of the back wall. The thing was glistening, filled with prismatic coral, dancing seaweed and vibrant anemones. Inside were four fish. A pearly Moorish Idol. A striking Blue Tang. An opaline Angelfish. And an iridescent Mandarin Fish. Connor approached the fish tank with absolute wonder. It was so _alive._  
  
“You like it?”  
  
“You…you bought this for _me_?” Connor uttered, eyebrows furrowed. “Why?”  
  
“Call it a celebration gift, for becoming a detective.” Hank said. It was about time he spruced up this room a bit, maybe this would encourage him.  
  
“I see.” The android looked back at the fish, a small smile playing at his lips. This was amazing. He wasn’t sure how to thank Hank. Words themselves just didn’t express the right level of gratitude. He searched his database for the most appropriate reaction to such a gesture.  
  
               _\- Offer to pay back the cost of the item?_

_\- Buy an equally expensive gift for Hank?_  
  
_\- Increase his household chores efficiency by a substantial percentage?_  
                               
No. He cancelled the search. It was time he stopped listening to his programming. He wasn’t a machine. He wasn’t just a bunch of code, sewn together inside a plastic frame. He was alive. There was only one appropriate reaction. Only one response that felt right. He hugged him.   
  
“Thank you, Hank.” Connor said softly.  
  
“You’re welcome, son.” The man replied, returning the gesture. He really was getting annoyingly fond of this damn robot. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be forking out just over a thousand dollars to make an android happy, he would have laughed and told them to stop hitting the booze. But here he was. A thousand dollars down and hugging a happy android. How things had changed. Honestly though, he wouldn’t change it for the world. “You better look after those freakin’ fish. Make sure you remember to feed them.”  
  
“Of course, I’ll set a reminder.” Connor replied. He blinked twice in rapid succession. “Done.”  
  
“You’re extremely fucking weird, did you know that?” Hank half joked, backing up toward the door. It was probably about time for him to refill Sumo’s food bowl, now that the topic was in the air.  
  
“Yes, Lieutenant. You remind of that fact three times a day, on average.” The android grinned.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon now that Connor really likes Marine Life. I have another idea that goes with this headcanon that I think you'll all love, teehee~~
> 
> Hope you enjoy~


End file.
